


Double Trouble

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Heist, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is pulling a heist. She runs into Elle Bishop. The world will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

“Ok, we are in radio blackout,” Hardison’s voice said in Parker’s ear. One click of her watch to set the timer, and she was gone, slithering into the air ducts. 

One left, two rights, up two feet, bypass the lasers. Five minutes, no problem. Tap out the grate cover and lower herself inside. Open up box 573 with the keys she’d swiped. Take out the ledger. Back up inside the air vents. Seven minutes down, maybe five to go, max. Close the grate, reset the lasers, down two feet-.

“Ow!”

Parker rolled quickly, trying to get off of whoever was under her escape route, because that had completely not been in the plan. She’d checked. Four times.

Her crash pad pulled herself free and glared at Parker with a really angry Eliot-like grumpy face. 

“Watch where you’re landing!” the woman hissed. The crash pad was thin and blonde and blue-eyed, just like Parker, even dressed in the same black, skin-tight clothes. It was more than a little freaky, and Parker was reminded forcibly of a movie she’d watched with Hardison the night before.

“Are you like, my evil twin?” Parker said.

“What?” 

“You know, like my evil twin from another dimension who’s come to our universe to take my place in an evil scheme of world domination?” Parker asked urgently.

“Um… no. I’m Elle.”

“Oh good. I’m Parker,” Parker said, holding out her hand to shake. “And I gotta go.”

“You don’t want to go out there!” Elle said quickly. 

“Kinda gotta. I’m robbing a bank,” Parker said, wondering if Hardison was wondering where she was.

“Welcome to the club, Goldilocks! I ducked in here to hide until the beefcake goes away,” Elle said. “They, um… didn’t like me too much.”

“What are you stealing?” Parker asked, mostly out of professional curiosity.

“Blackmail,” Elle said, pulling her grumpy-face again.

“Me too! Come on, they’re going to be wondering where I am.” Parker started to slither forward in the vents, and Elle caught her elbow.

“Hey, there were still a couple beefcakes in the storage room when I left!”

Parker shrugged. “I have a tazer.”

Elle suddenly grinned widely. “You have one tazer, and me. I like our odds better together. Let’s go!” She raised her hand, and blue sparks danced between her fingertips.

“Cool!”

\-----

“Hardison, have you heard from Parker yet?” Nate asked, scanning the bank lobby for any hint of their thief.

“No, man. We had that little power surge a few minutes ago, and she’s still not out of radio blackout.”

“Wait, I think I see her…” Eliot’s voice trailed off as Parker came from the direction of the bathrooms, now dressed in the conservative business camouflage she’d had in her kit, arm-in-arm with another blonde woman in the same kind of get-up. And both were giggling madly.

“I think Parker found a friend,” Sophie said, trying not to laugh.

“Well, this is going to be nothing but trouble,” Eliot said darkly.

Still giggling, Parker and Elle made their way to the exit, slipping outside with little notice.

“Hardison?”

In the van, Hardison sat upright when he heard Parker’s voice through his earbud.

“Hey, I thought you said you had this thing timed! Don’t leave me hanging like that again,” Hardison said.

“Well, I met my evil twin. And she’s really not all that evil. And she can taze a guy without a tazer…”

Hardison went for a comforting gulp of orange soda as Parker chattered on, excited as a kid at Christmas. Eliot was right: this was going to be nothing but trouble.


End file.
